Cathy Smith
Cathy Smith is a female alien from outer space, specifically the far-off planet Rhapsodian. She comes to Earth with her grandfather Mr. Smith, in order to restart the age-old society: the Monster Buster Club. She is the "pink" Monster Buster of the team, and one of the team's two girls. Appearance When Cathy comes to earth, she takes on a human form. In this form, Cathy has blonde hair, blue eyes and a slightly tanned skin complexion. She typically wears a long-sleeved pink top under a green sweater that reaches just down to her abdomen, with her sleeves rolled up to her forearms. Cathy also wears pink pants with matching pink socks and tennis shoes. Cathy also accessorizes her hair with beads that keep her hair in its normal style. these beads are pink and green, as seems to be the theme throughout Cathy's outfit. When powered up, Cathy wears the pink Monster Buster suit, complete with the traditional neon highlights along the seams that glow both in the dark and during special situations. Also with her suit, Cathy wears a pair of pink tinted visors that display a variety of information and are very useful. Gallery 613214_1294243004958_full.jpg|on a typical day MBC-Power-Up-monster-buster-club-31994602-632-363.jpg|on duty Cathy.PNG|in her alien form Cathy alien form.PNG|closeup Cathy (2).jpg Cathy (3).jpg Cathy (4).jpg Cathy (5).jpg Cathy (6).jpg Cathy (7).jpg Personality She is excited to get to know everything about Earth and humans. She apparently kissed her cousin Elton in "Mindreader". She states that it was on the cheek for a dare when they were little. She retorts that Elton was not weird looking in his alien form. She is allergic to pets as seen in "Dog Daze," apparently she shares this with her Aunt Zirum and that it started 250 years ago on Rhapsodian-7. She is alright with one or two pets though. She often helps Mr. Smith with his garden as seen in "Flower King". She especially has a soft spot for lawn gnomes. She plays the bass guitar in "Battle of the Bands" and can even carry a tune. She runs for student council president in "World's Toughest Kid" but drops out because she has no time for school politics between busting aliens and helping Mr. Smith. She turns out to be a great actress in "Acting Out" and she wins the role of Juliet in the school play. In the same episode, she appears to like the intergalactic superstar Brain Adamapple. She has a large appetite; she says that her mom always said that she had a hollow tentacle. She is forced to join science club in "Monster Beaters", which she does not like because Mr. Fusster is in charge. It is hinted that she may be a feminist because in "Comic Book Heroes" she is angry that there are so few comic books about women and gets angry at Gilbert for insulting female comic book heroes. She even imitates comic book character Liberty Lass and calls herself Cathy Lass. She plays the Rhapsodian Belly Flute as seen in "Statue of Limitations". She gets a part-time job as a bird walker in "Aliens on the Fast Track". She loves the winter holidays as seen in "Secret Santa". She sucks her thumb in her sleep as seen in "The Forget-Me-Stone". She loves hiking as seen in "Camping Out" because it reminds her of the Rhapsodian outback. She is not afraid of haunted houses as seen in "Trick Or Treat... Or Alien" as seen when she gets excited about going into one and seeing ghosts. In the same episode, she revealed that she has never gone trick-or-treating before. She reveals that she is not as linguistic as Mr. Smith in "Sore Winner" when she is not able to read Gunyattio. She says that she did not take eastern dialects in the 73rd grade. In the same episode, she reveals that she has an uncle, Vyron, who used to take her to Gonyatto for ice cream on weekends. In "Beware of Frogs" she reveals that she loves to cook. She says that she used to help her uncle Vyron cook Rhapsodian specialties and that he often sends her apple flies when they are in season. In the same episode, she says that she finds science class boring. In "Outcracker's Badland Galaxy Tour" she says that she is Outcracker's biggest fan, but later takes it back then MBC discovers his true colors. She loves picnics as seen in "The End of Everything (Part 1)". She would never turn her back down on her friends Danny, Chris and Sam. She turn 700 years old in Rhapsodia in "The New Recruit's". In "Bubble Heads" she join the Singletown middle school news club. In the same episode, she is a great reporter. Also, she has a temper who does not want to mess around when she glowing at Roy and Ralph telling where the alien bubble gum is. She has a secret admirer in Jeremy as seen in "Flower King" though she does not seem to notice until "The-Forget-Me-Stone". She does not realize that he asked her out on a date and thinks he is sick whenever he blushes. In "Pipe Dreams" it appears that she does not like him when she backs off when he tries to get close. She says that she is not afraid of anything except Jeremy's crush on her (she screams and runs away with him chasing her). Powers and Abilities Just like the rest of the Rhapsodians, Cathy can use a lot of extraordinary abilities like stretching, mind reading, telepathy, flying, super strength, ice breathing, drilling her arms, and able to glow in the dark. When she eats chocolate (or any food that contains chocolate), she breathes fire. Relationships In "Trouble with Troublemaking" it is revealed that her last name is Smith, which she shares with her grandfather. She now lives with him on Earth, but not much is known about her parents. Cathy has 2 twin cousins: Avier and Tomn. It is revealed in "Goodbye Earth" that Tomn is Nucrangian. Trivia * Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MBC